Somewhere only we know
by Emilia Mi Amor
Summary: Its been a couple of years since Sasuke left and Sakura can't take it. Will a curtain song that reminds her of her past bring her love back to her? I suck at summeries,but it is really good! Please review!


**Somewhere Only We Know**

By: Emily King

"Oh, Sasuke. Why did you have to leave?" Sakura sided as she stared out her window. She was staring into the night sky at her little apparent not too far from Tsunade's office were she worked. Sakura looked up to the full moon. While memories flashed through her wondrous mind. _'Why? Why do you shut everything out? How come you don't want help?' Twelve year old Sakura explained with tears in her eyes.' Why can't you mind your own business and leave me alone?' He said with his back to her. 'Do you remember when we sat at this bench, when we just became ninja? And what you said to me that day?' Sakura cried. He just stood there knowing exactly what she was talking about, but didn't say anything, but…'No. I don't.' She didn't say anything, so he decided to start walking, when she screamed ' I love you! Please don't go! If you leave I'll scream and…' All of a sudden Sakura saw him disappear in front of her eyes, yet stood quietly behind her. 'Sakura…thank you.' He whispered, and then gently hit her pressure points. As she fell she said one last word 'Sasuke.' He caught her and placed her sleeping body on the bench. He gave himself a minute to observe and mesmerized her body. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear 'I will be back when I'm done. So keep this memory of me.' Sasuke moved his face to hers and kissed her on the cheek and disappeared into the darkness. _

Sakura began to cry as she saw a blurry face of her crush watching her for the moon's dim light. She decided to calm herself down by listening to the radio. She then walked towards her dresser where she picked up the team seven picture. Sakura studied the photo that had her sensei, Naruto, and "Sasuke-kun." She whispered in the moonlight. Soon a person on the radio announced "Now here is the brand new song from Keane 'Somewhere only we know.' Sakura's ears perked up as the music began to play.

_**I walked across an empty land**_

_**I knew the pathway liked the back of my head**_

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet**_

_**Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

Sakura began to start humming to the beat while visions of Sasuke raced through her mind.

_**So tell me when you're goanna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.**_

Somewhere near in the forest near Konoha, a young Uchiha jumped from tree to tree listening to the same song on his i pod when….

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me?**_

And just like what the song said this **did** happen to our Sasuke. He turned around a stared at the tree.

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place I've been dreaming of?**_

Memories passed through Sasuke's head as he remembered, he and Sakura would take walks and climb on the tree while looking at the stars during their team seven days.

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're goanna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I somewhere to begin**_

Sakura was staring in the starry sky while singing along with the song as she held the picture of her team. She soon paused and said "Where are you Sasuke-kun? I want to see you one more time."

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why won't don't we go**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

Sasuke sat on the tree and stared into the night sky "_Sakura"_ he said with a hush voice. Sakura couldn't take it, her heart was screaming at her to go to the dead tree no too far from her. Her heart was telling her that someone or something was waiting for her there, but _what?_

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're goanna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

Sakura ran out of her apartment and sprang into the trees to the dead tree that was only a memory to her. Time quickly past, as she got closer and closer to her destination. Sasuke couldn't get that curtain cherry blossom out of his wondrous mind. He wanted to move, but his feet were glued to the ground. Something in his mind was telling him to _wait._

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

Sakura knew she was close, yet she felt a familiar chakra near by. If she could just have a few more seconds.

_**So why don't we go**_

Sasuke was _just_ starting to walk.

_**So why won't we go **_

Sakura made it when she saw…..

_**This could be the end of everything**_

"Sasuke-kun" he turned around.

_**So why don't we go**_

"Sakura" her eyes shimmered. He smirked while they both walked closer to each other. Sakura jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Sakura." She smiled. "I'll never leave you again."

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

He kissed her passionately on the lips under the twinkling stars. From that point on Sasuke never left Sakura's side again.

**The End**


End file.
